<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rage, vengeance, the cold and a healing by Memeber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424200">Rage, vengeance, the cold and a healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeber/pseuds/Memeber'>Memeber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not A Fix-It, Rather a destroy-it, heavy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeber/pseuds/Memeber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jon is send to the watch and leaves north, suddenly a snowstorm appears. Jon Snow dies another time, but what waits for him after death, or did he die at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (maybe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a weird fic. But I like the idea. Jonerys only if I continue this story long enough. And for everyone who doesn't like Jonerys. Get out of here. Fast.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt like he died. His entire body felt cold, and he just wanted to slip out of it and go to whatever place there was. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. Her eyes, her touch, her hair, her voice. He ached to touch her, to feel her to love her. But no. He, the stupid fool he is, had to kill her. He never hated himself more. </p><p>Suddenly he saw scenes. His parents. Sam and Bran talking about him, Sam with concern written all over his face, and Bran not showing his emotions. </p><p><em>Like</em> <em>always,</em> he thought, and then it changed again. He saw how he revealed the big secret to his family, Arya not showing any emotions like Bran, and that happy look in Sansas face. Didnt he see that look. Didn't he <em>know </em>that look? She looked like someone gave her lemon cakes. <em>No, No, No,</em> he thought, <em>I gave everything I had for you and this is how you repaid it?</em></p><p>Next scene. Sans whispering to Tyrion. About his true name. Next. Tyrion whispering to Varys. Next. Sansa whispering to Bran. Next. Sansa with a few northern lords. Scheming. Next. </p><p>It was her. Daenerys. With a girl. Her eyes were a deep indigo, her head full of black hair. What could have been.</p><p>And in this moment, Jon couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. Screamed for all the things they had done to him. Screamed for his one true love.</p><p>And then he woke up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon wakes up and we see what happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke up, he was clad in a black armour. Valyrian steel, if he was right. Longclaw was on his side. And around him were what looked like priests, chanting in something what sounded to him like Valyrian. When he stood up, he noticed he was taller and broader. He was always taller than most, but now he towered two heads over all the priests. </p><p>"What is going on?" He asked the priests. None of them answered, instead they knelt before him. And it felt right.</p><p>"My king." One of the priests said and stood up. "I know this is quite confusing for you, but you are the King of ice and fire. You belong here." Somehow, he didn't question that. He felt like this was the place he was meant to be. He felt like this was the body he was supposed to have. He felt right. For once.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Beyond the wall. Far, far beyond the wall. In your kingdom. Or the beginning of your kingdom."</p><p>"As much as I would like to, I don't have the armies to attack the seven kingdoms."</p><p>"You have the armies. And you will have something much better. Come with me my king." </p><p>Intrigued, Jaeherys followed... "Wait. Would you let me know your name?" </p><p>"Brynden Rivers. Since my brother send me to the wall, I had this dreams about what was to come. And on one morning, I decided to follow the call. And I ended up here. Much like you. But I was never meant to rule this place. You are. Now quick, we need to wake them." </p><p>They walked through long corridors, and then they walked through a large portal. When they got out, there were two huge mountains, only a few meters larger than Danys Dragons. It painted him to think about it. And he felt the rage again.</p><p>"My king, we will get revenge soon enough. Now you need to cut your fingers with this blade and soil the ground with your blood."</p><p>He gave him a sword which Jon recognised instantly.</p><p>"Dark Sister."</p><p>"Indeed. Now go ahead."</p><p>And Jaeherys did it. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it. Not long after the blood dropped on the ground, he heard rumbling. It seemed like the mountains were moving. And then it didn't only seem like that. Where earlier stood two mountains, there now stood two dragons. One red like fire, one blue like ice. The red one cocked his head, so Jae could get on. He didn't hesitate one second. When the Dragon raised his head again, both Dragons roared. Normally it would scare Jae, but now he felt satisfied and nice. And then suddenly came soldiers. They came from everywhere and formed a formation around him. As long as he could see, he didn't see the ground because there were so much. They all looked like they were full valyrian steel armour and Jae was sure they also had valyrian steel weapons and shields. There were also a big cavalry, and all the horses were clad in valyrian steel. Jae didn't hesitate. </p><p>"This is the moment you all waited for. We will get vengeance. We will destroy them, we will kill them and we will make them suffer! FOR FIRE AND BLOOD."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't say what exactly his soldiers are. I don't want to make them the bad guys neither the good. Just some guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaeherys stood with his guards and Brynden in front of the ancestral home of the Umbers. He briefly wondered who had inherited it, but he thought that like all lords they would have several minor branches or something like that, who could continue the name. The more he thought about it, he remembered something about an aunt of the late Lord Umber and that she were in the cripts. <br/>"Stop brooding, they are coming." Brynden said as the gates opened and a few men on horses rode out.</p><p>"You stand in the presence of Jaeherys Targaryen, the white wolf, the reawoken, the commander of dragons and the king of the Valyrian Emperor." Brynden announced. Confusion and anger were written in the face of the maybe 30-year old man, who appeared to be the leader of the group. <br/>"All Targaryens are dead and the Valyrian Freehold is long gone. Who are you? A fool or an imposter?"<br/>One of the guards stepped forward and had his sword already half drawn, but Jaeherys stopped him with a wink of his hand. You want to know who I am? While I stand here and don't even know your name? I thought the North was civilised?"<br/>Fuming, the man said: "You stand in the presence of Ser Preton Snow, the rightful lord of last hearth. Now, who are you?" <br/>Slowly, Jaeherys took off his helmet.<br/>"Jon Snow? The king in the north? But... you were sentenced to the wall! You shouldn't be here! And what is this shit about Targaryen? Are you mad like them?" Once again, a guard stepped forward and this time Jae didn't stop him. The guard drove his mailed fist with such force in the face of the man, that it knocked him over. As his guards wanted to draw their swords, Jaeherys said slowly: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You will die faster than he can stand up. And now, I might need to explain to you who I am. I am not Jon Snow. That was a lie my father told anyone to save me from the usurper. I am certainly not the son of Eddard Stark, but the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen."<br/>"But he raped her!" Coughed the man on the ground, having not fully regained his conscience, which earned him a kick in the face.<br/>"The lie the usurper told and my uncle let stand to protect me. But they actually fell in love at Harrenhall and she fled with him so she wouldn't have to marry that oaf and could live her life with a man she loved and who loved she. But enough of who we are. Here are my terms: You surrender immediately and you will leave this place, I don't care where you will go, but you won't get anything besides the clothes you wear, a horse and enough food to don't die immediately. The other option is that you will die. These are my terms."<br/>"I will fight till my last breath."<br/>"So you have chosen death. Go, get into your castle and protect yourself as good as you can. It won't be enough. We will attack at dawn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>